


Waiting

by hmweasley



Series: Life Lessons [20]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/pseuds/hmweasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nickel wanted things to happen immediately.  What was fun about waiting?  That's why he had his bags packed for their trip to District 2 a whole two weeks early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

Nickel didn't like waiting. When he wanted things, he wanted them at that very moment. That didn't mean he threw temper tantrums whenever he didn't get something he wanted. No, his parents would never stand for that. He'd been taught not to complain about what he did or didn't have. If he was told he couldn't have something, he'd wipe it from his mind, and it would be forgotten. Tell him he could have something but at a later date, however, and he would be on edge until the moment he finally got it. Nickel didn't appreciate the anticipation. He didn't understand why some people, such as his sister Dani, seemed to enjoy it. He wanted things to happen immediately. What was fun about waiting?

That's why he had his bags packed for their trip to District 2 a whole two weeks early. He wanted to get on the train immediately. He just wished his parents could be convinced to do the same. Katniss was a bit shocked to come upon him stuffing his socks into the only available space in his crammed suitcase.

"Nickel?" she questioned from the doorway. Nickel spun around quickly as if he had done something wrong. "It's a little early to be packing, isn't it?" A part of her wondered if she should be praising her son. Didn't most parents have trouble getting their children to pack at all? But she just couldn't fathom why it was neccessary to be packed two weeks early. Chances were he'd be needing quite a few of those things she saw squished, very unneatly, in the suitcase.

Nickel stopped packing and sat on the bed instead, where Katniss joined him. "I'm ready to go now though."

Katniss laughed a little at his earnestness. "Honey, we can't leave yet. Your father's got work," she cut Nickel off before he could speak. "And no he can't just leave the bakery in the hands of his workers two weeks ahead of time. Plus, you and Dani still have school."

Nickel offered his mom a meek look. "We could always make up the school work later..."

Katniss let out a laugh, but her voice was stern when she answered. "No. You're not missing school. Two weeks isn't that long of a wait. It'll be over before you know it."

Nickel's suitcase recieved a dejected look. "Can I at least leave my things packed, so I don't have to later?"

"Sure," Katniss smiled. "But you might be needing some of those clean clothes." She directed a pointed look at the almost empty closet that was wide open on the opposite end of the room.

"Well," Nickel's face scrunched up in thought. "I'll just pull them out of here then, if they're needed. I'll see how much I can keep packed." The boy's face lit up as if he'd just challenged himself to something. Katniss mentally reminded herself to make sure he was wearing clean clothes each day until the trip.

"You might want to try and make it a little neater too," Katniss said. "Otherwise you're going to be wearing some pretty wrinkly clothes in District 2." She noticed that Nickel didn't look too pleased at the thought of folding all of his clothes.

"Two weeks," Nickel sighed as Katniss left the room. He turned to his messy attempts at packing and unhappily pulled out some shirts. He might as well have had to wait an eternity.


End file.
